


Lacrosse Lovers

by taehoech



Series: Spring Gardens [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehoech/pseuds/taehoech
Summary: In which Stiles tries out for the lacrosse team with the support of Derek, his boyfriend, and the rest of his friends.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Spring Gardens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212539
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Lacrosse Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> First part to my Teen Wolf “Spring Gardens” (LGBTQ+) series in honor of the coming of spring season. Message me with suggestions if you’d like :)
> 
> Also on my wattpad -taelicious-

"Derek, babe," Stiles sighed, for the tenth time within the last five minutes. "I want to do this."

He walked down the school hallways, fingers intertwined with his boyfriend's. Everyone was staring at him, considering he was dating one of the star lacrosse players at Beacon Hills High. What most people didn't know was that lacrosse was something the two boys actually bonded over.

Because of that, Stiles decided to try out for the lacrosse team. He was known as a so-called "nerd" around school, just because he was smart and wore glasses. The glasses were for the fun of it at that point, considering he already dug himself deep into the lame kid hole by simply doing good in his classes. Plus, Derek was a grade above him as a senior. He wanted to be able to do something fun with him before he left for college the year after.

Derek, however, continued to ask him if he truly wanted to try out for the team. He knew how Stiles was with his social anxiety, and he didn't want him flipping out into a full-blown panic attack. Stiles had already been through three of those within the last couple of days. It was hard enough being stared at walking through the hallways. Derek did his best to help his boyfriend out anytime he could.

"Okay, but if you feel even the least bit like you'll go into a panic, walk off the field and I'll come find you," Derek told the younger, hand squeezing his just a bit tighter.

The two of them stopped in front of Stiles' first period class, just like they did every morning when Derek walked him to class. They didn't have any classes together except for P.E and Spanish, since those were both elective classes. 

"I will, trust me," Stiles said, leaning forward to place a quick kiss to Derek's lips. "But promise me you'll stop asking. It's starting to get on my nerves."

Derek chuckled lightly as he pulled his boyfriend into a short embrace. "Yeah, yeah. I just love you."

Stiles smiled before giving him one last peck. "I love you, too. See you in a bit."

~•~

"You're nervous," Scott pointed out as he secured the lacrosse pads to his body. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "It's my first time trying out, I think that's normal."

Rolling his eyes at his best friend's usual sarcasm, Scott shook his head with a small grin. "I just meant that you should try to keep it from getting to you. You're good at lacrosse, Stiles. You'll make the team."

"I'll do my best," Stiles told him, standing from the metal bench. 

They were the only two left in the locker room, everyone else leaving to the field just moments before. However, Stiles knew Derek was waiting outside for him. He left Scott to finish getting ready and exited the locker room to the field outside. Just outside the door was his boyfriend, a slight grin on his lips. 

"Hey," Derek greeted him, leaving a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Stiles' nerves calmed a little at the sight of the taller male as a smile graced his lips. "Hi."

He took notice of the lacrosse gear on Derek's body, eyes raking up and down. Derek rolled his eyes playfully and nudged him with his elbow.

"Quit it," He laughed, "We don't need you riled up during practice!"

"It's kind of hard when I have my ridiculously hot boyfriend on the field," Stiles admitted in a teasing tone. 

He was telling the truth, however. It was always difficult to focus when he had the sight of a sweaty, panting Derek Hale in front of him. Most times when he were to see his lover like that, it wasn't on the lacrosse field.

The two made their way toward the field where many teenage boys were stretching and preparing for tryouts. Coach Finstock was in the center of the small circle that had formed with a clipboard in his hands. Judging by the names being listed off, Stiles assumed he was taking some sort of attendance. 

"Greenberg!" The coach called out, just as they made their way to the outer edges of the big circle surrounding the man.

A faint 'here' came from the back of the circle, leaving Finstock to roll his eyes in response. He muttered under his breath, probably something insulting to the teenager he continuously blamed for the team's failings. 

He continued with the names. "Hale?"

Derek cracked his neck as his name was called. "Here, coach."

"Good," Coach Finstock commented. 

Some names later through rowdy teenagers and excited freshmen, came his boyfriend's turn. 

"Last one...Stilinski?" The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his pencil pausing over the name as he glanced up at the boys, who had suddenly gone quiet, in front of him. 

Stiles gulped nervously, Derek's hand finding his way to his. His boyfriend gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he responded. "I'm here."

"Well, then," Coach murmured. "Let's get this practice going with some goalie skills."

It took a moment for everyone to disperse, as they were surprised the "nerd" was even there. Some people, like Jackson, scoffed as they passed him to pick up their lacrosse sticks and helmets. 

"Hale, Lahey, Whittemore, Greenberg, and Dunbar will start off with their shooting. Stilinski, McCall, Holloway, Mahealani, and Bryant will play the goalies." Finstock called out, leaving Derek and his "team" of players to line up in the center of the field. 

Everyone took their turns shooting at the goal. Each person on the goalie team, even Stiles, did pretty well catching the balls before they hit the net. Stiles was surprised, but proud of himself with how he handled it. Occasionally, he would make eye contact with Derek or Scott, sometimes Isaac, who would nod their heads in a way of comfort toward him. It was their way of saying, "you got this."

He would give them a nod back and breathe, reminding himself that he was okay. He was doing good with the tryouts, he knew that. He just had to convince himself one-hundred percent that he was, and then he wouldn't freak out. 

But, he did take notice to the way Jackson very aggressively shot the ball in his direction—as if he was aiming for his head. Thanks to his fast reflexes and the practice he had with Derek prior, Stiles caught it before it hit him square in the face. Whether he had a helmet on or not, he knew it would hurt either way.

"Good, good," Finstock said to the boys. He clapped a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Why didn't you join the team sooner?"

Stiles just have him a nervous smile, walking to the line that was still at the center of the field but with the opposite boys. Scott stood in line in front of him, turning around to give a big smile.

"Stiles! You're doing amazing. There's no way you're not gonna make the team," he assured his best friend. 

Heart warming at that, Stiles waited for his turn to shoot at the net. 

~•~

"Okay, boys," Coach stated, tapping his pen against his clipboard. "The roster will be up on Monday, so make sure to keep an eye out for it. It'll be on the wall just outside of my office. Now get out of my face—especially you Greenberg."

Sweaty and sore, Stiles collected his clothes from his locker. Three—four—boys bombarded him in the locker room. His boyfriend was the first to do so, his mouth finding Stiles' soft, plump lips.

"You did great, babe," Derek told him with a grin as his own sweat covered his skin in a glimmering sheen.

"Get a room!" Scott scoffed as he leaned against the locker next to Stiles, a smile at the corners of his lips. "You did great, dude."

"Thanks," Stiles murmured quietly, suddenly shy as heat rushed to his cheeks.

"Stilinski!" Isaac called out when he turned into the locker room. He put his fist out to Stiles. "That was nice out there."

Scott nodded in agreement, giving his boyfriend a not-so-chaste kiss. Their other friend, Liam, twisted his face up in disgust and Derek could only laugh. After some more complimenting words and hot showers, the freshly cleaned boys left the locker rooms to head to their own places.

"Tell your boyfriend I said 'Hi'," Scott teased the youngest as he and Isaac climbed onto Scott's dirt bike.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Liam called back to him. He proceeded to blush, a lying smile on his face as he got into his stepfather's car, ready to be dropped off at his lover's house.

"Oh, whatever," Stiles laughed, his boyfriend's green eyes trained on the beautiful sight. 

He and Derek weren't able to hang out that night, considering Derek had a lot of homework to catch up on. It didn't matter too much anyway since they had plans for the weekend. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Derek told him, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. His hands squeezed the younger's for a quick moment, releasing them so he could embrace him.

"Yes, babe. I love you," Stiles said when they pulled away. 

"I love you, too."

~•~

With sweaty palms, whoever had went to tryouts were huddled around the small little papers hanging from a clipboard outside of Coach Finstock’s office. Every person took a turn to look at the papers, some cheerful and some gloomy at the outcome. 

Derek had Stiles’ hand clasped in his own, patiently waiting for the boys in front of them to move. Scott had been one of the first up and immediately told the two that he had gotten on first lineup. Same went for Isaac and Liam who were just in front of them.

As the boys surrounding the sheets moved, Stiles nervously bit his lip as his boyfriend pulled him closer. His heart was racing, his blood pumping a bit too fast for him to handle. However, he calmed when Derek gently kissed his cheek and read the paper.

“I made first lineup,” Derek stated, not seeming surprised.

“Well, duh, you’re one of the best players,” Stiles pointed out, rocking back and forth on his feet. “So what about me?”

Derek rolled his eyes at the younger playfully before using his finger to guide his eyes further down the list. It stopped at a spot in the page and he was silent for a few moments. Stiles, now impatient, tugged on his arm.

“What? What is it?”

Slowly, a smile began to spread across the taller’s face. “You made it, Stiles.”

Everything froze for one quick second. Stiles’ breath cut short as he not-so-gently pushed Derek out of the way to look at it for himself. Derek was right. He did make the team. Not only that, he made first lineup.

“I m-made first lineup?!” 

Derek’s smile just grew wider while he nodded his head in confirmation. Immediately, he brought his boyfriend into an embrace, arms secured tightly around him. He was happy for him, excited to play with him on the field. 

Wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, Stiles planted a strong kiss on his lips. “This just means I get to see more of my boyfriend hot and sweaty up close.”

At that, Derek laughed softly, his dimples appearing within his cheeks. Seeing his boyfriend smile that big made a smile plaster itself on Stiles’ face as well. That was one thing he had off of his shoulders now.

“We should celebrate tonight,” Derek suggested, leaning back the slightest to make eye contact with the boy.

Stiles pursed his lips. “I’d love to but...”

Derek tilted his head. “But what?”

“I have a huge chemistry test tomorrow and I need to study,” Stiles finished, a guilty glint in his eyes. 

“Ah, right,” Derek muttered slowly before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You know what else is huge?”

Sighing amusedly, the younger shoved his boyfriend off of him. “As much as that offer is tempting, I can’t fail this test. Maybe tomorrow night?”

Derek threw his head back and groaned, “You and your stupid AP classes.”

“Yeah, well.” Stiles shrugged, shaking his head at his childish behavior. “Which day works for you?”

Grinning, Derek said, “Tomorrow night works fine, but you owe a cuddle session.”

“Fine by me, you big baby.”


End file.
